Unstoppable Force - Uncatchable Object
by Thoth's Library 2.1 Tales
Summary: For as long as anyone could remember (fourteen (14) years give or take) a yellow shadow had lingered in Royal Oak. One could not leave the house without being assaulted by spitballs, pies, or silly string. All had been sullied by Luan Eren Loud's presence. Except for one. "I will remember your courage and sacrafice comrade." And so Miles abandoned Lincoln to his fate.


**Prank It Up**

Day 1

On the Chase

The leaves shot into the air at his passing, kicking up a storm of the fallen that left a flurry of the dried out brown waifs.

It was needed to, as a assault of paper pellets shot behind the fleeing student, taking down his impromptu shield.

The blue haired boy leapt into the air, flaring out his jacket to block the excess projectiles that managed to power through all resistance.

They hit with impossible force, and he curled up into a ball behind it to prevent even a finger being struck by the high speed spit balls. He was pushed back. Just a bit. But seriously what the hell?

He hit the ground running, blasting off deeper into the high middle class neighborhood, wincing as his barrier against the elements was discarded, the biting cold sapping his strength...

 **No way.**

He wouldn't give up. Even as his muscles screamed from overuse, even as his bones ached from the harsh temperatures…

He would not give up.

He was the last thing standing between the Comedian and total dominion over the entire town.

A pie. Butterscotch, baked just this morning, recognizable on sight from the running boy.

It would be oh so easy. To give up. To get creamed in the face from the oh so delicious tasty treat. His pursuer and he would grow to be good friends, bonding over their respective exploits, mostly against each other. He would explain how he had eluded her grasp for so long, and how she could cover up her own defenses and expedite her supplies better on elusive enemies. She would make him pie...

It would have been great.

He ducked under his favorite desert, tears beginning to drop as it smashed into a lamppost, which he regretfully weaved out the way of so that no a single delectable morsel would land on him.

She would pay for such waste.

One day, he would fail. Ambushed at a unsuspecting time, or his pursuer swallowing her pride recruited to much help for him to handle, or she finally realized her true potential as Apollo's Champion, the Queen of Comedy…

That day was not today.

The brace wearing girl grit her teeth, and pushed the pedal down further…

 **Miles Mauve Wilbourn-Chase**

 **Status: Unpranked, Running for his reputation as the most implacable boy of all Royal Wood**

 **Luan Eren Loud**

 **Status: HOLY FURY. Hunting down the last unpranked human in all of Royal Wood to uphold her reputation as most unstoppable jokester in all the land.**

 **AN: Written on my drive to school. I know, not mentally prepared at all.**

 **Next chapter should be in a couple hours. Notice the theme yet?**

 **Also, dudes, did you see the movie Storks. A real treat, that. I teared up at the end.**

 **Just thinking of trying to outrun a scooter makes me dizzy.**

 **Luan probably has my favorite character design out of all the Loud kids. She also, along with Luna, would probably annoy me so much in real life that I would attempt to strangle them (as is common in families), though solely for the pranking, as I love puns. At least she's actually** _ **funny,**_ **unlike some other would be comedians (cough,PinkiePie,cough)**

 **Next Chapter: Probably Today**

 **Next Story: My Boyfriends Best Friend (Lori and Bobby's Bro, PURE FRIENDSHIP, NO CHEATING PEOPLE)**

"If you know what's good for you dollface, you won't harm my friend capiche?"

"Oh please. As if some punk like you knows him better then me."

The two glared daggers at each other as Bobby came back to the table with their food.

"How are my two best buds getting along?"

"Perfectly fine Bobby!" Their smiles faded as they served as each other's echoes. The glare intensified. Bobby just laughed.


End file.
